


Wrap it Up

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Flirting, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Wrapping Christmas presents for Guy’s new genin.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 44
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Wrap it Up

Kakashi let out a loud groan and set aside another lazily wrapped gift. Guy eyed the shoddily wrapped presents but said nothing about them, just wordlessly offered him the next without missing a beat. The gift pile never seemed to never end.

“You’re not all out of holiday cheer already, are you? You just need a bit more practice, Kakashi!” Guy encouraged.

Kakashi rolled his eye and accepted the next package. "I think this is plenty of practice for a skill I won’t be needing. When’s the last time either of us were put on Santa duty? That’s chunin stuff."

“Chunin stuff, or stuff for jonin sensei with older children under them,” Guy corrected.

“Even worse.” Kakashi picked up a scroll with unfamiliar markings and rolled out more colorful wrapping paper to spool around it. “Remind me again why I'm helping you wrap presents for your brats.”

“Because you wanted to, as my beloved rival and partner! Because you love me! Because you’ll need to hone this skill for whenever you get your team of students! Because you felt like spending time with me! Because you had nothing else to do at the moment!”

Kakashi rolled his eye again, just barely holding back a smile from curving his lips. “Well, it’s one of those.”

Guy held up a perfectly wrapped present with a flourish. “Hey, do you remember who this was for? I forgot to add a tag.”

“That’s the set of legwarmers you made for the kid with your eyebrows.” Kakashi tossed a blank gift tag his way, then held up the wrapped scrolls, wrapped deceptively to look like socks. “This good?”

“Yes, it’s perfect!” Guy praised while he scrawled Lee’s name on the tag.

“You didn't look.”

“I don't have to, everything you do is perfect, isn’t it? You are Konoha’s resident genius copycat ninja, after all!” Guy teased, but his smile and his tone softened when he added, “That’s why I need you here. You’re here because I need you to be.”

Kakashi shook his head and taped up the paper with a half-smile. “You don’t _need_ me for any of this. You’re just getting old and lazy now that you have so many brats to keep track of.”

“Ha! I’m as youthful and spry as the day we met, old man! It’s sweet of you to worry, though!”

"Well, if you’re trying to smooth talk me into working harder just for your kids, it won’t work."

“Fine then.” Guy sighed and shrugged. “Since the thought of making bright, young, promising shinobi happy isn’t enough to fill you with enthusiasm, what if I think of some better ways to motivate you?”

Kakashi’s eye glinted mischievously. He’d been waiting for an open-ended offer like that. “Maybe there are a few ways I might be convinced, if you really want to get on my good side…” he said, tone halfway between blasé and suggestive. He trailed off quietly, but the suggestion that had been on the tip of his tongue was already crystal clear.

Guy grinned back at him, catching the gist of what he meant. “Hm, I don’t know. I don’t want to end up on the naughty list this year,” Guy winked and Kakashi finally laughed.

“Maa… It shouldn’t matter if you end up on Santa’s naughty list or not, right? You’ll sacrifice your spot on the nice list as long as it means making your bright, young, promising shinobi happy, won’t you?” Kakashi blinked back, though it was probably meant to be taken as a wink.

Now it was Guy’s turn to laugh. “Alright, then. Name your price, Kakashi.”


End file.
